Episode 1760 (6 April 1999)
Synopsis Gianni returns home after spending the night with Louise. He meets Beppe on the doorstep, who gently chides "what time do you call this? Who was she?" Gianni says nothing. Louise approaches Gianni in the restaurant. Beppe watches their conversation with interest. Suspicious, Beppe asks "this old flame you saw last night…?" Gianni cuts him off: "Louise? Do me a favour". Beppe is unconvinced. Increasingly desperate, Matthew asks Steve for the £200. Matthew tells Steve he needs the money to buy new stock. Steve doesn't believe him but hands the money over anyway. Matthew hands Martin £100 with the promise of the rest to follow. Martin is evasive but eventually promises to retrieve Matthew's bag. Martin evades Melanie to steal Ian's keys from the shop. He recovers the bag but leaves the security videos behind. Matthew is incensed. He threatens Martin, who responds by raising his price another £50. Matthew has no choice but to agree to his demands. Ian asks Melanie to go out with him for the evening. He's disappointed to learn that she's already arranged to see Alex. Melanie feels the strain when first Nina, then Pat quiz her on her relationship with Ian. During dinner, Melanie rebukes Alex for his sly digs towards Ian. She tells Alex "I'm sick of hearing people slag him off. He's a good man and a good father". Melanie confesses her relationship with Ian. She blanches when Alex reminds her "he's got three kids. I take it you've noticed that small detail". Barry confides in Huw his intentions towards Natalie. Unsure of her feelings towards him, Barry intends to encourage Natalie to ask him out. Natalie and Barry share a drink after work. He's dismayed when she tells him that she doesn't believe in women making the first move. Natalie slyly pressures Barry to confess his true feelings. To hide his intentions, Barry feigns interest in one of their clients. Natalie is disappointed. Grant and Nina's working relationship comes under increasing strain. Nina's patience snaps when Grant chides her for serving over-sized portions of food. She quits, storming out of the Vic. Grant is faced by a host of thirsty punters. Beppe's bad mood extends throughout the day. His troubles worsen when he forgets to tell Rosa about a cancelled delivery. Jeff suggests they go and collect the supplies themselves. When Beppe pleads he can't do it Jeff bests him by volunteering to go himself. Beppe is displeased when Rosa agrees. In his absence, Beppe complains to Gianni that Jeff's making a play for Rosa. Gianni tells him to lay off Jeff. Rosa and Jeff load the car up with supplies before leaving. Jeff jokingly cuts the ignition before driving away. The engine dies for real in the middle of a busy roundabout. Jeff and Rosa are stranded. Rosa takes her anger out of Jeff. She asks him witheringly "are you ever going to stop dishing out advice on how I should raise my children?" Rosa recovers herself and apologises. Jeff's reaction stuns her: "I don't believe in hiding things like this. I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable but… I like you, Rosa. A lot". Jeff moves towards Rosa and kisses her. At first she responds but then she breaks out of it, realising what she's doing. She exits the car, leaving Jeff crestfallen. Credits Main cast *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes